Trivia Contest
'Trivia' In ancient China, the emperor holds an examination every year to recruit new officials among the best students all over the country. The students must pass 5 exams and beat hundreds of thousands of other students to get themselves a position of the official in the imperial palace – which is the highest honorable job in their eyes. The 5 exams they must pass are the Tryout, the Academic exam, the Provincial exam, the Metropolitan exam and then the final Imperial exam. The champion of the Imperial exam is called the Doctor. If a student get back home with a title of Doctor, all of the villagers will be very very proud of him. Examiner: Historian (206, 306 in Cloud City) 'General Introduction': All the exercises are in the form of multiple choices. As introduced above, we have 5 exams. There’re 4 rounds with 5 exercises per round in every exam. The initial maximum number of mistakes you’re allowed to make in 1st round (5 exercises) is 1. If you finish 5 exercises with no more than 1 mistake made, you pass this round and the remain maximum allowed number of mistakes increases by 1, then the next round starts. The maximum allowed number of mistakes will never exceed 4. Once you make a mistake when your maximum allowed number of mistakes is already down to 0, you’re out and cannot join the contests again within this week. If you successfully pass all 4 rounds, you pass this exam and are allowed to participate the next. You have 45 seconds to do every exercise, if the choice is still not made after the time is up, it’ll be treated as a mistake. Examination Schedule: Tryout and Academic: held at PDT 9:00 to 23:00 every Monday. Provincial and Metropolitan: held at PDT 9:00 to 23:00 every Wednesday. Imperial: held at PDT 19:30 to 20:00 every Friday 'The Way of Promotion' All players at level 10 or above are allowed to participate the Tryout. Only the ones got the Tryout passed can participate the Academic. Only the ones got the Academic passed can participate the Provincial. Only the ones got the Provincial passed can participate the Metropolitan. Only the ones got the Metropolitan passed can participate the Imperial. 'The Rewards:' All the Tryout winners will be awarded by a buff of School Child (Min Magical Attack + 50, Min Physical Attack + 50) All the Academic winners will be awarded by a buff of Freshman (Max Magical Attack + 50, Max Physical Attack + 50) '''All the Provincial winners will be awarded by a buff of '''Sophomore (Physical Defense + 50, Magical Defense + 50) All the Metropolitan winners will be awarded by a buff of '''Junior (Hit + 30, Dodge + 30) '''All the participants with 17 or 18 correct answers made in Imperial will be awarded by a buff of '''Senior (Max HP + 500, Max MP + 500) '''All the participants with 19 correct answers made in Imperial will be awarded by a buff of '''Master (Max MP + 500, Attack Priority + 10) '''All the participants with 20 correct answers made in Imperial will be awarded by a buff of '''Doctor (Max HP + 1000, Debuff Resistance + 3) '''All the buffs are shown as a circle of light around you on the ground. They last until you got a higher one or until the next week you participate the exams again. Besides, all the winners above will be awarded by a certain amount of renown points, exp and coins.